


戈德里克撤回一条消息

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 一个被删号重练的格兰芬多。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	戈德里克撤回一条消息

1.

戈德里克·格兰芬多从地上爬起来。

他先自我检查了一遍（我好矮），接着探索周边（这是什么树？），被霍格莫得的好心阿姨领回家喂食时，他终于开始理解自己的处境。

按照当代麻瓜的说法，他被删号重练了。

2.

千年之后，所有小巫师都被要求在11岁时入学，而不是像他那会儿一样什么时候找到什么时候收入。戈德里克沧桑地想，赫尔加会为此非常高兴的。

他被临时塞进了新生行列，戈德里克没反对，他挺想看看自己跟同僚们四手创建的学校发展成了什么样子。再者，霍格沃茨城堡大体还是他死时的样子，它可能是他在这个时代唯一熟悉的东西了。

好吧，外表上大体熟悉，他们从前可没把里边装修成这样。而且在他跟前，两名新生正紧张地讨论入学考试是跟巨怪单挑的事，戈德里克有点懵懵的。

什么？千年后入校标准这么高了吗？还是千年后巨怪萎缩了？

他剑呢？

3.

结果只是需要戴分院帽而已，看它那破破烂烂的样子，真没想到他们过了这么多年还在用这玩意儿。明明是罗伊娜一时兴起用旧帽子变着玩儿的，还复刻了萨拉查的歌喉。

“戈德里克·格兰芬多！”

眼见着几个看起来丝毫没有学院特质的学生完成分院，这个名字一出，礼堂内顿时一片嗡嗡声，旁边的红毛小鬼开始跟黑毛小鬼咬耳朵：“哇塞，他爸妈肯定是格兰芬多的铁杆粉丝！”

粉丝是什么？

跳过这部分。

不好意思，我爸妈死得早，根本不知道我后来给自己又起了个牛逼闪闪的名字。

戈德里克硬着头皮上前，操作着他11岁的小身板坐到三角凳上，在众目睽睽下戴上帽子。他当然不是怯场，天晓得，远比这壮大危险的场面他都经历过无数遍了。只不过世界变了这么多，万一分院帽随口把他分进了斯莱特林，岂不是笑掉萨拉查那家伙的大牙？

4.

“啊！！！！！”分院帽尖叫。

学生们目瞪口呆，教师们面面相觑，连负责分院的那个严肃的女巫麦格都愣住了。

“它是不是想说阿兹卡班？”一个学生弱弱地说。

“别胡说！”另一个学生呵斥了他。

戈德里克茫然地眨眨眼，啥玩意儿？一种病吗？传染病？

然后——咣啷！

戈德里克摔下椅子，晕头转向，砸中他顶门的玩意儿——一把银剑掉在他脚边。

他拾起宝剑，老朋友与分离时别无二致。原来宝剑砸下来的时候这么重，刹那间，这位创始人十分庆幸自己在设置这个小机关的时候，记住了让剑尖朝上，免于脑壳对穿。

“我想这是格兰芬多宝剑，霍格沃茨的珍贵财产。”麦格惊讶地说着，向面前的小鬼伸出手。戈德里克经过一番心理斗争，默默地把武器（霍格沃茨的财产，不是他的，哈哈）交了出去，眼睁睁看着她一把将它杵回分院帽肚里。

分院帽发出一个噎住的声音，打了个嗝，弱弱地说：“格，格兰芬多，先生！您好！”

“噢！格兰芬多有格兰芬多了！”鼓掌的那条长桌上，有人嚷嚷道。

“他肯定特别格兰芬多！”一个姑娘说，“我从没听见过分院帽跟人打招呼！”

这么说——倒也没错啦。

5.

“什么？萨拉查不是那意思！”

正在对峙的两拨人齐刷刷回头，见是个格兰芬多一年级新生，斯莱特林那拨的领头人轻蔑地撇了撇嘴。

“回去好好学学魔法史，小鬼，别在这丢人现眼了。”那家伙说，“‘我们所教的学生，他们的血统必须最最纯正’，这是萨拉查·斯莱特林本人亲口说的！”

“他是说过，但你们曲解了这句话。”戈德里克解释道。

“呵，说得像你认识斯莱特林似的！”

戈德里克张开了嘴。

戈德里克把剩下的话吞了回去。

这时一个银白的幽灵穿墙而过，在他面前猛然停下，她瞪着戈德里克，戈德里克也瞪着她。

乖乖，罗伊娜家的丫头还在这儿啊。

海莲娜·拉文克劳随即恢复了冷漠的表情，转向那个出言不逊的小子。

“说话要小心，年轻人。”

（全文完）

其实我就是想写格兰芬多被自己的剑砸头2333密室里哈利可是被砸的眼冒金星。  
（分院帽：我吓吐了）


End file.
